utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Penginoid
'Supplemental Information' HAIR COLOUR: '''Brown '''HEADGEAR: '''Eye patch over right eye '''EYE COLOUR: Teal OUTFIT: '''Papa wears a blue turtleneck with a waistcoat over it. The waistcoat is styled to look like a tailcoat, similar to Pengu's dress and Penguo's shirt. He wears arm warmers that reach up to his shoulders and they can be fastened shut by two blue buttons at the cuff. He wears black slacks with a light blue line running down the side of each leg and black dress shoes with blue accents. He wears a black eyepatch over his right eye due to being visually impaired. Papa's penguin item is the motifs on both of his arm warmers which are not capable of expression. '''PRIMARY COLOUR: Columbia blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Black & Columbia blue. ACT1 Release Papa Penginoid's ACT1 is currently in the testing stage and is scheduled to be released sometime in October 2013. His voicebank is encoded with both Romaji and Hiragana. Testing so far has proved Papa works with most commonly used samplers and performs well at both the C4 and C3 octaves. He has been given a new voice provider and will no longer be a genderbendof Mama. Unfortunately, Papa's ACT1 will include English R's since the provider is unfamiliar with Japanese pronounciation. However, this will be fixed for his ACT2 that will be recorded and released sometime in 2014, the official date for this release is still currently unknown. A link to his download will be added here once his new voicebank has been officially released. Voice Configuration Papa is still within testing stage but it is known that he sounds best when the flags Y0H0c99BRE10 are used. He can also perform well in most octave ranges such as C3 to C4. (However a gender flag may be required for him to use the C4 to C5 octave.) His Consonant Velocity is best set between 75 -125, similar to Mama. As stated above; Papa works well with most of the commonly used samplers but is best used with the default resampler that comes with the UTAU software. His voicebank is encoded with Hiragana aliases. As of yet, Papa has not been scheduled for any APPENDS or a VCV ACTs but these might be considered in the future. His voice provider will be contacted to discuss these matters. Usage Clause *When this voicebank is released it will be free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Papa Penginoid is not for commercial use! *'Please try and not pair Papa up with another UTAUloid as a romantic interest. His relationship with Mama Penginoid is canon and therefore his creator hopes that you will respect this rule.' *Please do NOT edit his voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be very nice. *Do NOT use Papa’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what his voicebank was created for! *'You MAY change his attire (excluding the eyepatch, he needs that) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT tamper with his appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Papa Penginoid without asking his creator first! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' Trivia and Information *Papa and Mama are a married couple. *The Japanese text on Papa's Family banner is supposed to translate to "Penguin family". This is because the Penginoids are mainly based on Penguin, from their names down to some of their actions. *Tennō is a Japanese term for Emperor which is a throw back to Papa's penguin relation. *Papa refers to his family and related family as "the colony" which again, is a call back to penguins as they live in colonies themselves. *Papa's lost his sight in his right eye which is why he wears the eye-patch. He still has his eye but he can't see out of it. *Like the rest of the Penginoids Papa is originally pocket-sized, However due to confusion; he has been given an alternate height which is currently set at 6'1". *Papa is the only Penginoid to be voiced by a male. Penguo was voiced by the same provider as Pengu. 'All information about Papa Penginoid on this page is certified true by his creator, DarkBox-V2K. PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID. ' Category:Proposed Utauloids